gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Volkswagen Polo 1.4 16V
|displacement = 1390 cc |engine = VAG AFK 1.4 I4 |power = 98 BHP |torque = 94.7 lb-ft |length = 3715 mm |width = 1655 mm |height = 1420 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Volkswagen Polo 1.4 16V is a hidden car that can be found in Gran Turismo 2. Like the Mercedes-Benz CLK Race Car, this car was removed relatively late in the development, and for this reason this car has its own specs and even a description. Colors There are three colors defined in the game files for this vehicle: * Satinsilber Metallic * Flashrot * Black Magic Perleffekt In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Polo 16V added a dash of spice to an otherwise mature and slighty sober model range in 1996. It featured Volkswagen's tried-and-tested chassis layout of modern independent suspensionMiswritten as "sus-pension" in the game all round comprising a pair of space-saving MacPherson struts with uprated coil springs at the front end matched to a torsion beam axle with trailing arms at the rear. Body roll through corners is limited by anti-roll bars at either end. It benefits from light power-assisted steering. Ventilated front and solid rear brakes discs are fitted, aided by ABS anti-lock to prevent skidding under hard braking on low-friction surfaces and electronic brake force distribution to even out the strain from repeated hard stops on the braking system. It grips strongly on the road, with 185/55 tyres on 14-inch alloy wheels. It squeezes its power out from just a 1.4-litre, four-valve-per-cylinder engine boostedMiswritten as "boost-ed" in the game by a variable intake manifold to give 100 BHP at a raucous 6,000 rpm, the oomph is sent to the front wheels via a five-speed manual gearbox. It turns in 0-62 mph in 10.5 seconds and a 117 mph top whack. Small size remains the go-faster Polos' strongest advantage. Over a tight and twisty road, many larger, quicker supercars would struggle to keep up. In '91, a 'G-Lader' supercharger was added under the Polo bonnet to create the tearaway Polo G40. With the bolt-on blower more than doubling the standard Polo's power output, heavy chassis tweaks were also required to cope with the extra oomph. The brakes, meanwhile, are ventilated discs at the front but only drums to the rear, though again all are enlarged and improved over standard Polo specifications. Factor in the extremely low 805 kg weight of the G40's skimpy three-door bodyshell and the powerplant's 113 BHP delivered at 6,200 rpm makes for fairly naughty performance. 0-62 mph passes in just 8.6 seconds, with a 122 mph top whack. Not bad for such a titch. Volkswagen might have only ever intended to sell the Polo G40 in very limited numbers, yet it's such frill-free spirited fun that has earned it a still-loyal posse of owners several years after it ceased production. Acquisition GT2 As mentioned before, this car cannot be acquired through normal means, but only via cheat devices. The purchase price, according to the game files, would have been 22,320 Credits. Trivia *This car is mentioned in the first seconds of the Gran Turismo 2 opening. However, this happens only in the PAL and NTSC-U versions of the game. *This is the most complete hidden car, including its own specifications, nameplate, and even description text. The car only lacks a replay name. *The Polo was originally a possible opponent in the Compact Car Cup, and while the Polo opponents were removed from the list for those races, they remain in the game files, unused. *Unlike all other hidden or removed cars, the Polo is not blocked from being selected by the AI. This oversight means that it can appear as an opponent in Event Generator races, albeit very rarely. Pictures File:Gvp6nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it would have appeared in Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT2 Secret Cars Category:Volkswagen Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Hatchbacks Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Under 100hp Category:Cars under 4200 mm